The Twilight 25 Round 7
by simba517
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by prompts from Round 7 of The Twilight 25.
1. Prompt 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 01  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

**Blood is thicker than water.**

The ringing phone reminds me of a decision I have yet to make. To go out with my best friend, Tanya, and our friends to dinner and the movies, or to spend an evening hanging out with my parents. OK, it's not just my parents. My aunt and uncle are visiting, but leaving early in the morning. I haven't seen much of them and my parents want me to play card games with them. But Edward is in town visiting his cousin, Tanya. It may be my only chance to see him this visit. Especially since he lives hours away.


	2. Prompt 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 02  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

'**Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.**

My hands brush over the top of the tombstone. I can't believe he's gone. Our tenth anniversary is in two months and he had hoped to see our child's fourth birthday next week. Unfortunately, the cancer took his life from us much too soon. Once we realized he had a brain tumor, it sucked the life out of him within months. It's been one week and I'm not ready to say goodbye.

"How will I cope, mom?" A tear falls down my cheek.

"He loved you so much, Bella."

"I know, and I loved him."

"At least you knew love."


	3. Prompt 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 03  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Edward  
Rating: T

**Good things come to those who wait.**

"Can I have it?" Edward has something for me, but won't tell me what it is.

"Who said it's tangible?"

"Well, can I see it?"

"You need to wait."

"Why?" We've been driving around town, supposedly looking for the perfect spot.

"It's not the right time." What is he talking about?

"When will it be right?"

"You'll know."

"But if it's for me, I want it now."

"You're not ready to experience it."

"Please," I said while batting my eyelashes.

"Patience, my love." We parked in a gravel lot, then walked through the trees.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	4. Prompt 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 04  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward  
Rating: T

**Do as I say, not as I do.**

"Edward, did you get some peas?" I know he gobbled up the pork chops, and the mashed potatoes. But I don't think he ate any peas.

"Why should I?" I just knew he didn't eat any. There wasn't a stray pea on his plate.

"Because you must eat your vegetables." Doesn't he know this? We talk about eating well balanced meals all the time.

"But I didn't see you eat any." He sure is observant. I hoped he wouldn't notice. I look at him and sigh. How do I explain my condition to him? I have an aversion of peas.


	5. Prompt 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 05  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

**No pain, no gain.**

"Come on, you can do it!" Edward towered over me. His words meant to encourage me. I didn't see it that way.

"I don't want to do it any more."

"Give me five more." After two I wanted to quit. We've been at the gym for the better part of an hour and he's been pushing me hard. Probably because I told him he had to. And quite possibly because he knew my goal.

"Come on Bella." I pushed the weights high above my head. "Three... two more. That's right, four... and five! Great job! Now give me five more."


	6. Prompt 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 06  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Renesmee  
Rating: T

**Don't bite the hand that feeds you.**

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"A car!" Renesmee shouted with excitement.

"Do you have a favorite color?"

"Nope," she said.

The day of the birthday party, I glanced at the box. I knew she would be so excited to receive it. She had been staring at the yellow car for weeks, perhaps months. She didn't have a preference, but I could tell which one she wanted.

Ripping away the wrapping paper, she squealed with excitement. "I love it!"

Later, I overheard her tell her friend, "But I wanted the pink one."

I sighed. One day she will understand.


	7. Prompt 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 07  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

**Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.**

As I yawn, I glance at my watch. The library closes in ten minutes. Frustrated, I slam my book louder than intended. I wanted to get my research paper drafted tonight, but I still need to unravel one more thought to pull it all together. I shove my books into my book bag and leave. Walking out the door and down the steps, I instinctively turn to the right to walk the shortcut. Too focused on my paper when I began this route, I realize it's nearly midnight. I never walk this way at night. But I do it anyway.


	8. Prompt 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 08  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

**Youth is wasted on the young.**

Entering the retirement home dining hall, I notice my grandparents sitting next to each other at the table by the window. They look out towards the beautiful lake, neither saying a word, waiting for their children and their children's children. I was the first of many to arrive.

But does he really know what's happening? Does he realize this could be his last? Grandma looks at him and smiles but catches me watching them.

"Hi Bella."

"How is he today?"

"Oh, you know. It's just like every other day. He recognizes me one minute, the next he calls me mom."


	9. Prompt 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 09  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

**Practice makes perfect.**

Sitting in the crowd, I watch as my beautiful daughter plays Carol of the Bells for the congregation. I am reminded of the days she first began playing the piano.

"_I can't do it!"_

"_Renesmee, you can. It will just take time, patience, and lots of practice."_

_She slammed her fists onto the keys. "But I want to be able to play it, now!"_

"_I know. Take a deep breath. Good. Now, close your eyes."_

"_Is this necessary?"_

"_Yes." After rolling her eyes, she closed them._

"_Now, imagine the song from start to finish, exactly as it should be played."_


	10. Prompt 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 10  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

**Curiosity killed the cat.**

Where is he? Jacob said he would call after the game. It ended an hour ago. I decide I will text him.

_Hey, __i__s the game over?_

In an attempt not to sound needy, I ask an obvious question. After no response, I text again ten minutes later.

_Are ya' gonna call, or what?_

Still no response. This is ridiculous. I resort to calling him, but an unexpected female voice answers. "Jacobs phone."

I don't know what to think. Did I interrupt something? Who is she? Stuttering over my words, I say, "Uhm, can you have Jacob call his sister?"


	11. Prompt 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 11  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Renee  
Rating: T

**When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.**

"What do you mean you got fired?" My mom worried about me. I worry too, but it will be OK.

"They had a layoff. I was one of those cut. Mom, it's not as bad as it sounds, really. I was angry at first, but look at it this way. I can focus on my studies full time. Perhaps I can even start writing that story we've been discussing for months."

"If you say so, I'm just so sorry it happened to you."

"I know, but some things happen for a reason."

"Bella, I'm glad you see it that way."


	12. Prompt 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 12  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Rosalie  
Rating: T

**Once bitten, twice shy.**

"What's the big news?"

"He asked me out," I said, then sipped my wine.

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Rose gave the look—the one that says she knows I have more to say. "Alright. It's just that I don't want Edward to hurt me."

"Let's get one thing straight. Edward is not Jacob. And he will not cheat on you."

"But..."

"There are no buts! Edward is sweet, caring, and more than willing to move the world for you. Enjoy yourself with him and don't even give that scumbag a second thought. They are not the same people.


	13. Prompt 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 13  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

**The grass is always greener on the other side.**

"Bella! Did you file all of Mr. Banners documents?" my boss calls from her office. She is quite the micromanager.

"Yes." They are alphabetical, and by type. Doesn't she know this? Did she even look at my work? If she had, she would understand why I have this dumbfounded look on my face. Of course, she is in her immaculate office, while I am sitting out here, among the others in this cube farm. She can't see me giving her the middle...

"Bella, what in the world are you doing?"

_Oh crap!_

"I got a papercut... on my middle finger?"


	14. Prompt 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 14  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward  
Rating: T

**A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.**

"Alright everyone. Get in line. Edward, that means you, too."

The first in line, I watch intently as the class slowly walks to join me, except Edward. He always gives our sixth grade teacher a really difficult time. Sometimes, he and Jacob get into the strangest struggles near me.

My mom calls Edward challenging. I call it annoying. I mean, I see him across the room and he seems normal. But when class actually works together, he always has this look-at-me mentality. My mom says it's because he is a boy. But what do I know. I'm just a girl.


	15. Prompt 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 15  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Alice, and Rosalie  
Rating: T

**Fight fire with fire.**

"Rose, what is in that bag?"

She glanced my way with an evil smirk. "Supplies."

"Supplies for what?"

Alice walked in the room and said, "It's payback. Remember how the boys scared us to death last weekend? Well tonight they will be at Edward's, across the street, and Rose wants to be prepared."

I took the bag, peering inside. "I know what the toilet paper is for, but plastic forks?"

"Yeah, to fork their yard," said Alice.

"Fishing line?"

"They won't see it. When they come over, they will not expect to trip."

This will certainly be an interesting evening.


	16. Prompt 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 16  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Esme and Edward  
Rating: T

**Mind over matter.**

Walking in the room, Edward stared trancelike at the overturned glass on the table. He sat still, like a statue. Just as I was about to say something, he said, "Mom, did you see it? Did you see it move?"

"Did I see what move?"

"The glass. It moved. Maybe only a fraction of an inch but it certainly moved."

I saw no such thing, but of course, my attention was on my son, not the inanimate object on the table. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am making the glass move by using only my thoughts."


	17. Prompt 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 17  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Edward, and Renesmee  
Rating: T

**To err is human; to forgive, divine.**

Renesmee storms off to her room and slams her door.

Edward walks in from work. "What did she do now?"

"What does she always do?"

"That again?"

"Yes!" I have tried to steer her in the right direction, but she keeps doing the same thing every time. "Edward, I don't know what to do."

"What are you worried about, besides her lack of listening skills?"

"I am worried about her making the same mistake I did."

"As her mother, that is perfectly acceptable. But perhaps she needs to make this mistake. And if so, I'm sure you will forgive her."


	18. Prompt 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 18  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward  
Rating: M

**Patience is a virtue.**

He held my hand then picked me up carrying me over the threshold of our new home. Edward wanted to do this the right way. We sent our children to his parents' for the night. Our vision is to christen every single last room.

After placing my feet on the ground, he said, "Bella, thank you so much for your love and belief in me. I knew we would finish this house and I expected you to lash out at me to hurry the hell up. But you didn't. And for that, I truly believe your patience is a virtue."


	19. Prompt 19

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 19  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

**Out of sight, out of mind.**

_Dammit, Edward!_

Why in the world did he have to buy not just one box of Thin Mint Girl Scout Cookies but five? FIVE? He knows they are my favorite. He knows I will devour them in a blink of an eye. He even knows I am trying to lose these last 20 pound. Surely he didn't realize what he was doing as he placed them on the counter. Well, up onto the top shelf of the pantry and behind the slow cooker they go.

A minute later. "Aw hell, who am I kidding," I say ripping open a box.

* * *

**A/N: **I just want to take a moment to say thanks to all of you reading and reviewing. I appreciate your support. I also want to send a big thank you to brodeurgirl30 for beta'ing these (She has also written some amazing stories). She's probably enjoying a box of Caramel Delights while I am trying to sneak some from her. It's our favorite. What's yours?


	20. Prompt 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 20  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

**The bigger they are, the harder they fall.**

"You are taking a big risk." We are discussing career moves.

"Aren't we all?"

"Well, I guess the simplistic answer is yes, we all are."

"But what do I have to lose?" Edward just looked at me. "Think about it. I am a peon in the grand scheme of things. If I stick my nose out there to try and prove a point, nothing will happen."

"Something could happen."

"You're right. Something could happen, but if it did, it wouldn't have near the impact as the owner stepping out on a limb and failing."

"Yeah, I see your point."


	21. Prompt 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 21  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward  
Rating: T

**Two's company, three's a crowd.**

"Where's Alice?" Edward asks while entering my apartment I share with her.

"Out with Jasper. Don't worry Edward, she's not expected home until late tonight." He's relieved.

"Good, because I brought a delicious meal for two." He placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"I would expect nothing less. She knew we had a celebration tonight and wanted to be as far away from this place."

"We do?" Edward feigned ignorance.

"I see the wine bottle sticking out of the grocery bag. And the flowers behind your back. Dating for a year seems like an acceptable celebration to me."


	22. Prompt 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 22  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Alice  
Rating: T

**Ignorance is bliss.**

"I had an incredible dream." Alice was over for a much needed girls' night. "I finally met the man of my dreams. He was at the airport. We bumped into each other grabbing our luggage. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. It was one of those awkward moments, but you just knew something great was about to happen."

"And?" she asked.

"And... nothing. That's it."

"That's the end of your dream? You met a man yet you didn't wait to find out if dreams do come true?"

"Sometimes not knowing is better than hearing the outcome."


	23. Prompt 23

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 23  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Rosalie  
Rating: T

**The road to hell is paved with good intentions.**

"Bella, I'm afraid to tell you this," Rosalie said.

"Why? We've been friends for years. You can tell me anything."

"Alright. Just don't feel bad." _Feel bad? Why would I feel bad? _"Royce and I broke up."

"What?"

I must have appeared shocked. "I know you set us up, and he is a nice guy, but then I met his brother."

"Emmett?" She nodded. "I told you to stay away from him because he's a player."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I found out Royce cheated on me. I went to do the same, but fell in love with Emmett."


	24. Prompt 24

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 24  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Rosalie  
Rating: T

**The darkest hour is just before dawn.**

I hang up the phone after learning the sad news of my grandmother's passing. Will this week ever end? Sunday, Jacob dumped me. Wednesday I was laid off from my job. And now today, my grandmother died.

Flopping on the bed, I cry.

The phone rings but I don't want to answer. Rose. I answer her call.

"Bella, you sound like shit."

I share with her all my updates from the past week.

"Well, I know what you need, which is why I called."

I was afraid to ask, but did it anyway.

"Blind date, and his name is Edward."


	25. Prompt 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 25  
Pen Name: Simba  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Renee  
Rating: T

**If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.**

_I can't do it!_

_I won't do it, again!_

I throw the ball of yarn across the room.

"Bella, what's going on?" my concerned mother asks.

"Nothing," I say, then stomp to my room.

Later, she taps on the door. "Bella, sweetie? I think you dropped something."

"I didn't drop it, I threw it."

"I was trying to give you some dignity. Now, talk to me."

"I was trying start a scarf for grandma. But I just can't. I am not meant to make scarfs. I will just buy one."

"I would love to help you."

_I will do it!_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I had fun participating in The Twilight 25 for the third time. Be sure to check out the other participants because they have great stories, too!


End file.
